


Legacy

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is no longer alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps one day this will be a part of a longer story.  
> Originally Posted 5-4-10

She stood in the courtyard watching her great great grand-daughter play. Her face as un-changed as it had been since the 19th century.  
The little girls curls bounced as she ran to her mother several yards away.

If anyone had told her a century ago that she'd be a mother again she'd have not believed it. The pain of losing a daughter had nearly been more than she could bear. She'd not been expecting to find love again, however brief, if 54 years could be considered brief. She'd taken many lovers in her lifetime, but love was a rarity she'd not expected.  
Though she'd expected the news of their child's impending birth even less.

Helen smiled and watched her family, happy and thriving. No longer was the majority of her life still and empty.

"Thank you Will, for giving me this legacy" she whispered into the wind.

And she was never again alone.


End file.
